Desperdicio
by Tryssi
Summary: Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo desde lo ocurrido. Él la había herido, él aún tendría que aprender cómo desarmar su armadura y por supuesto, a respetarla.
1. Al descubierto

Esta historia ya la escribí antes no sé si sabéis cuál es pero quiero que sepáis que está muchísimo mejor que antes quité muchísimos errores de ortografía y añadí alguna que otra cosa… Vamos lo que se llama un fic Reeditado xD.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertence ni los lugares en los que se revela la historia TODOS son de J.K ROWLING sólo la idea de cómo se desarrolla es mía.

¡Qué la disfruten! Y por favor si no es mucho pedir dejen Review. Gracias :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Desperdicio<span>_**

Locura. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

No sabia que hacer, como arreglarlo, como no perderla, como recuperarla...

Fue un imbécil, un estúpido,… Sí. Lo sabía perfectamente.  
>Lo intentó todo y nada funcionaba. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco sin ella. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo lo haría, de eso, no había duda.<p>

**Flash back.**

_Un chico rubio platino de ojos mercurio caminaba por todo el castillo. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba aburrido. Lo que necesitaba era un poco de sexo, si, eso. Hermione no estaba se había ido de intercambio por dos meses y la verdad llevaba necesitado bastante tiempo. No creía que ella se enterara alguna vez y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué mas daba? Ella no era nada._

_Podría tener a quien quisiera y ya se sació de todo lo que Hermione podría darle y además sería culpa de ella y no de él ¿Quién la mandaba a irse y dejarle con necesidades? aunque bueno, no tantas._

_Cuando se fue, le dejó bastante satisfecho, pero ya no estaba. A si que... Tendría lo que quería y seguiría conservando a la empollona de Granger ¿No?¿Qué podría salir mal? Aun quedaban tres semanas para que volviera, ya la dejaría cuando quisiera, sabía que la tonta estaba completamente enamorada de él y no querría dejarlo nunca , ella le dejaba la elección de que él dejara la relación. Como debe de ser._

_Sonrió y dijo:_

_-Pues claro ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ella jamás me va a dejar lo único que necesito es que ella se quede conmigo, de momento, hasta que consiga a otra.-_

_A si que sin más se dirigió a los jardines._

_Sabía que allí se reunían la mayoría de las chicas, entonces, tendría más de una opción._

_Bajó por las escaleras apresuradamente. Se preguntaba como aún no la había engañado si ella no tenia nada de especial._

Y Draco cometería un error.

_Observaba a sus presas pero parecía que hoy no era un buen día. La mayoría estaban ya con sus novios, besuqueándose, que mala sonaba esa palabra para él. Un día, su amigo Blaise le dijo que esperaba que se enamorara, sentara cabeza y madurara de una vez y que estaba muy seguro que si algún día se llegaba a enamorar sufriría porque la vida te devuelve todo lo que haces._

_A su amigo Blaise se le había ido la cabeza. Desde que estaba con esa Nicole estaba de un sentimental insoportable y además si lo conocía bien sabría que eso NUNCA iba a suceder._

_Entonces pensó por una milésima de segundo que si Hermione le hiciera, lo que estaba apunto de hacer se sentiría completamente herido. Pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar pues su "querida" Granger le amaba demasiado, eso fue, por lo menos, lo que le dijo ella y se lo había demostrado entregándose completamente a él._

_En ese momento, fue cuando vio a una linda pelirroja sentada en el césped._

_El sol le reflejaba en el rostro y lucía realmente bien. _

_Sus piernas, bien torneadas estiradas. Sus manos apoyadas detrás de ella, párpados cerrados, ocultando el zafiro de sus ojos. Pechos exuberantes. La melena flamante al viento y labios pintados de cereza._

_Definitivamente esa iba a ser su presa, pero no se acordaba como se llamaba… ¿Genna?, ¿Gunna?, ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que recordaba es que era hermana de la comadreja, bueno, por lo menos era sangre-pura no una sangre-sucia como su "novia". _

_Mejor desechaba esos pensamientos porque el sólo pensar en ella en esos momentos le ponían los pelos de punta y tampoco quería tenerla en su mente mientras ultrajaba a otra mujer._

Ignoraba que fuera la mejor amiga de Hermione. Ignoraba cuánto daño podría hacerle a ella.

Ignoraba lo que podría pasar.

Ignoraba queHermione tenía sentimientos.  
>Y esa pelirroja, pronto, sería su perdición<em>.<em>

_Ginny, pensaba en sus cosas, mientras tomaba el sol y disfrutaba de la paz que en ese momento sentía. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Draco acercándose a ella ¿Qué quería? Él ya había hecho con ella lo que quisiese, sabía que era el amante de Hermione, su mejor amiga.  
>La misma Hermione, en un arrebato, se lo contó y sintió como una rabia la recorrería cuando se enteró. Obviamente, su amiga nunca supo que ella ya había sido su amante, y cuando Draco la dejó no le importó porque sabía que aquello iba a pasar algún día. Eso era lo que siempre hacía. Encontraba su presa, después de divertirse la dejaba y salía con otra, así sucesivamente. Ella fue una buena amiga e intentó decirle que se alejara de él porque sabía que le haría daño, pero Hermione se negó, que necia era su amiga. Ella nunca iba a saber como Draco jugaba, pero las demás sí, por eso aceptaban salir con él, pero lo peor era que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, sabía que tarde o temprano Hermione acabaría muy dolida por la culpa de ése tío y no quería que eso pasara. <em>

O así lo creía ella.

_Cuando llegó a ella, Ginny se incorporó lentamente mirándole a los ojos mientras un viento azotaba sus cabellos, llegando a sus fosas nasales aquel aroma tan varonil que le caracterizaba pero no por ello se dejaría vencer por aquella mirada fría como el hielo que tanto atraía a perderse en ellos._

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ginny cortante.  
>Draco, ante esto, frunció levemente el ceño pero lo volvió a relajar con una arrogante sonrisa.<em>

_-¿Por qué tan arisca? Creí que quedó claro que todo fue un simple juego.- añadió con burla y sin importancia._

_-No lo dudes, pero resulta que tu jueguito se tiene que acabar !Ya!- Ginny estaba más seria de lo común pero sólo intentaba convencerle de que no siguiera con esto, y no caería ante sus encantos, no otra vez._

_-¿De qué hablas si se puede saber?.- dijo con tono inocentón que no le pegaba para nada._

_-No te hagas, sé perfectamente que estás con Hermione.- Ginny pensó que al verse descubierto él reaccionaría de algún modo. _

_-¿Y..?- fue lo único que llegó a articular en un tono totalmente despreocupado._

_Ella, al oír aquello, no daba crédito ¿De verdad tan poco le importaba todo?_

_- ¿Cómo que "y"? Ella es sensible, cuando está enamorada es capaz de darlo todo y no merece que un capullo como tú ande tras sus faldas, no lo permitiré.- Esta vez, Ginny, esperaba mover algo dentro de él, pero sólo gastaba saliva._

_-Te equivocas pelirroja, tras sus faldas no ando, ya me metí dentro de ellas y además ¿Qué más da? Yo no tengo la culpa si tan sensible es - decía rodando los ojos y levantando las manos haciéndolas temblar levemente, en signo de importancia fingida -nadie le dijo que se enamorara de mi.- esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso._

_- Sí, nadie se lo dijo, ése es el problema, no sabe nada de ti.- dijo realmente decepcionada._

_- Por favor, deja ya de darme el sermón.-Dando por acabada la conversación, se acercó poco a poco a ella, cual león acechando a su presa ...  
>Ginny sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo , su aroma la confundía.<br>Draco se colocó detrás de ella, la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a besar su cuello lentamente, sabiendo como domarla, sabiendo sus puntos débiles. Aprovechándose de sus conocimientos, la manipulaba poco a poco._

_Mientras él seguía con su maestría experiencia, Ginny se derretía entre sus brazos. Siempre había sido un experto en eso. Dio un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones._

_Entonces él, la volteó bruscamente quedando frente a frente. _

_Inesperadamente, le arrebató los labios con los suyos, en un beso brusco y tosco. Sólo con deseo y desesperación impregnado en sus bocas._

_Ella, respondía de la misma manera, siguiéndole el ritmo, que no era nada fácil._

_Él abrió los ojos para asegurarse de la cara de satisfacción de la chica. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una piel más morena, unos labios más rosados, unas pestañas más largas, un sabor más dulce, un cuello con unas graciosas pecas hasta los hombros, un largo cabello castaño, y un aroma a rosas y jazmines._

_Draco no podía salir de su asombro ¿Qué hacía Hermione aquí y entre sus brazos?¿Dónde estaba la pelirroja? _

_Entonces, dejó de hacerse preguntas y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intensificó el beso, disminuyó la rapidez y la brusquedad ahora era un baile lento, incluso dulce, bebiendo de todos los sabores. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y gimieron al unísono cuando éstas se rozaron.  
>Paseó sus manos por la cintura de ella, bajando por sus caderas y pegándola más a él queriéndose fundir con ella.<em>

_Pero se dio cuenta con la brusquedad con la que la pelirroja respondía a sus besos, que no era su Hermione, ya que con sólo el roce de sus labios lograba doblegarlo.  
>Desechó sus pensamientos con rabia, no era a Hermione a quien iba a meter entre sus sábanas.<em>

_- Mejor vamos a otro sitio.-pronunció desesperadamente._

_Al terminar esta frase, le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera.  
>Ginny dudó por unos momentos, sabía lo que vendría si lo seguía, pero ... ¿Qué hacer?. Se quedó en el sitio pensando en que si lo que hacía era correcto, si lo que iba a pasar era para ella…Todas las respuestas eran un NO rotundo, pero su cuerpo no respondía lo mismo.<em>

_A sí que sin más dilaciones lo siguió, sin remordimientos, sin pensar más._

_Por fin podría relajarse, eso era lo que quería de una buena vez, dejar de ser lo que era, romper todos los esquemas aunque sea sólo por una vez._

_**Perdóname Hermione**_

_Ella asintió, sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero de momento a disfrutar._

_Caminaron un largo tramo hasta que encontraron el cuadro que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin._

_En otra parte, 1 hora antes..._

_Una castaña buscaba un compartimento entre la multitud ... le extrañaba que la mayoría estaban ocupados, no sabía que tantas personas se fueran de intercambio. No era común a mitad del segundo trimestre._

_Después de 10 minutos dando vueltas, encontró uno. La única compañía que tenía era una niña de unos 11 a dos de un cabello negro y espeso.  
>Tenía una cara muy agraciada, jugaba con un mechón de cabello, mientras movía graciosamente las piernas, y que en éstas, llevaba un grueso libro que no alcanzaba a ver el título pero podía saber que no era un libro acorde a su edad por el tamaño de éste.<br>Sonrió, eso le recordaba a ella.  
>Cuando la niña, levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que tenía un peculiar color mercurio en sus ojos y eso le recordó a cierto rubio que tanto extrañaba, esa era una de las razones por la que había decidido volver, no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo fuera sin él.<em>

_Sus pensamientos ya no estaban con aquella morena de ojos claros, ni en ese compartimento. Sino junto a su querido novio Draco Malfoy, al que amaba con todo su corazón._

_Su mente viajaba por diversos recuerdos junto a él, todos eran felices. O eso pensaba ella, pasando por alto pequeños detalles._

_Pensó todo el viaje en él, tanto recordar que se había dormido en el trayecto, e incluso había soñado con él.  
>Cuando despertó, la niña que estaba enfrente de ella, ya no estaba, a si que supuso que ya se habría marchado a Hogwarts.<em>

_Se encaminó hacia la salida, y agarró su baúl. Ya fuera, respiró el aroma del andén._

_Se adentró en el castillo apresuradamente, sin que nadie la viera, se dirigió a su sala común hasta que encontró a la señora gorda y se introdujo en ella._

_Cuando estuvo allí, inmediatamente deshizo el equipaje, se colocó unos vaqueros, una blusa holgada negra, y unas comverse. Se soltó el pelo dejando su melena completamente rizada y definida al aire. Gracias a su poción había conseguido aquel efecto y ya no tenía ese pelo que parecía un estropajo._

_Miró de un lado a otro, y vio a unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Griffyndor pero sus amigos no estaban por ninguna parte. Por las tardes solían jugar al ajedrez y si no se equivocaba hoy tenían hora libre._

_De repente, sintió una mano que la agarraba de la cintura, abrió los ojos sorprendida, y le taparon la boca .  
>Entonces oyó unas risas. Ella pataleó, pero la tenían agarrada fuertemente ¡Oh por Merlín en qué me he metido! Pensó la castaña.<em>

_-Shh, tranquila leona ¿Pensabas presentarte sin avisarnos? Nos has dado una sorpresa - Dijo un sonriente pelirrojo mientras la soltaba y un moreno la miraba con gracia.-_

_Hermione procesaba la información lentamente , entonces, cuando supo lo que había ocurrido estalló y dijo:_

_- Vosotros no… no estáis bien os lo digo enserio me dieron un susto de muerte, pensé que era un loco psicópata que venía a por mi ... No sabéis el miedo que sentí - decía acaloradamente._

_-Bueno, no estabas tan alejada de la realidad.- decía Harry risueño acompañado de la risa contenida de Ron._

_- Seréis imbéciles, no ha tenido gracia.-_

_- Si que la ha tenido.- Respondieron al unísono Harry y Ron.- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, fue de película, enserio Hermione te doy el papel.- pero al ver la cara que puso Hermione, todas las ganas de bromear se le quitaron.- Vale Herms sólo fue una broma, nos alegra verte de nuevo, ¿Qué tal ese intercambio?.- decía Ron más alegremente._

_- Si Hermione, cuéntanos tu pase por Beax Button-decía Harry muy risueño._

_- Ay, ahora no tengo tiempo de contar tengo ... que hacer unas cosas que me mandó Mcgonagall , ya sabéis, los trabajos sobre los de primer año, todavía me quedan un gran número.- decía Hermione no muy convencida pero intentando sonar segura._

_- Está bien Hermione, cuando quieras hablamos.- Harry, no sabía por qué, pero eso que le había dicho su amiga no le convencía del todo._

_De todos modos se marcharon._

_Hermione se aseguró de que estuvieran bien lejos, a si que cuando ya no los divisó corrió hacia las mazmorras. Estaba claro que no iba a entrar, iría por un pasadizo secreto que daba a la habitación de Draco._

_El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente mientras se acercaba.  
>Cuando estuvo cerca, giró en un pasillo, y se fijó que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores.<em>

_Enfrente del cuadro de la casa de los gritos, pasó su mano por el marco dorado, en el centro, donde estaba la serpiente. El cuadro se giró medianamente, y el hombre pintado preguntó la contraseña para concederle el paso._

_-En mi veneno te revolcarás.-_

_El cuadro se abrió completamente dando paso a un pasillo largo y con varias puertas falsas a los costados._

_Como apenas estaba alumbrado , no podía ver bien pero sabía que la de su novio era la última de la izquierda y se dirigió sonriente hacia allí._

_Cuando estuvo enfrente, iba a tocar la puerta, pero en vez de eso, dudó un momento y se quedó con la mano extendida. Algo le dijo que no, que entrara sin golpear._

_Lentamente, giró el pomo de la puerta, dejando paso a la tenue luz de la habitación. No hizo ningún ruido por eso escuchaba, de fondo, respiraciones agitadas y unas voces jadeantes._

_Aquellos gemidos eran de lo más indecentes y temiendo lo peor decidió abrirla un poco más y vio la chimenea, la cama desordenada y ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Pero esa ropa no era sólo de Draco sino la de alguien más ...Reconoció inmediatamente la blusa rosa chicle y los vaqueros que Ginny se había comprado el mes pasado, observó un poco más hacia la izquierda y lo que vio nunca lo olvidaría. Abrió de par en par los ojos, no podía reaccionar: una fogosa pelirroja estaba encima de Draco jadeante, con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose de arriba a bajo haciendo movimientos circulares con las caderas, y una ligera capa de sudor la envolvía.  
>Estaba completamente desnuda. Un rubio platino , casi en la misma situación la agarraba por las caderas para profundizar la penetración.<em>

_Todo esto lo observó en silencio, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima y ahogó un gemido de dolor tapándose la boca, mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta y se deslizaba por la fría pared de piedra._

_Las lágrimas no las aguantaba más, y caían rebeldemente por su rostro, sin cesar, mientras negaba con la cabeza aquella situación._

_-Seguro que era una pesadilla, seguro que esto sólo era un mal sueño ... y todavía estoy de intercambio ... s ... seguro - Fue lo único que llegó a pensar antes de salir corriendo a su habitación sollozando con el corazón pesado._

_Sólo quería despertarse ya._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer espero y que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.<p>

Por cierto éste fic ya está publicado en otro foro pero si se fijan está horrible y por eso lo subí aquí. Y creo que la voy a eliminar para que no hayan conflictos.

Con cariño, Meli.

Dejen Review!


	2. Daños

Holaa!

He subido rápido el segundo chap no? Perdonen si no es muy largo pero no quería añadir palabras de más. Lo que quería era transmitir los que en este momento pensaban y sentían cada uno de los implicados.

Quiero dar las gracias a **Niktee Blume y a Rouse Malfoy **

Por ser las primeriiitaas en dejarme Review. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

_Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana en la habitación de cierta castaña, miró la hora: las 6:00. Los primeros rayos de sol le dieron en el rostro mientras pestañeaba hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sentó en la cama , y sintió como un ligero dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta se apoderaban de ella, llenándola de recuerdos. Se arremolinaban las ganas de llorar, y un agrio sabor se formaba en su boca. _

_La ropa por el suelo_

_Ginny. jadeando encima de él.  
>Draco agarrándola por las caderas.<br>Corría hasta llegar a su habitación y llora toda la noche._

_Dio un largo suspiro. ¿Qué haría?¿Por qué esta traición? No comprendía nada pero ningún sentimiento sustituía el dolor que la embargaba en esos momentos. Y de la tristeza más profunda encontró el odio en todo su ser._

_Menos mal que era prefecta y no tendría que dar explicaciones por qué faltaría hoy a clases a ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto. No tenía._

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan mentiroso y decirle en la cara que la amaba?¿Cómo pudo creerle después de tantos años de desprecio e insultos?¿Cómo cayó en sus redes?¿Por qué la eligió a ella para ese vil juego?¿Cómo pudo entregarse a él?¿Por qué Ginny? Confiaba tanto en su amiga. La chica no podría defenderse diciendo que no lo sabía y no echarle la culpa a ella. Lo sabía perfectamente._

_Una rabia la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sin poder evitarlo su respiración se agitaba de manera incontrolada. Apretó los puños agarrando las sábanas fuertemente. _

_De repente, agarró un jarrón y lo lanzó fuertemente contra un cristal, haciendo que ambos se hicieran en mil pedazos. El estruendoso golpe del jarrón roto quedó en el aire mientras ella poco a poco se deslizaba por la pared y un ligero temblor vino a ella haciendo que se derrumbara. Ya no era tristeza, sino coraje, impotencia, odio, rencor… _

_-¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!- gritó para deshacerse de aquella angustia-como nunca odiaré a nadie.- dijo un poco más calmada y con surcos de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Me las pagarás, juro que lo harás.-_

_Sentimientos inmundos. A sí se sentía sucia, muy sucia. _

_Se daría un largo baño para aliviar toda esa pena, y para borrar a Draco Malfoy por siempre de su piel… y de su alma._

_Draco, estaba sentado junto a Blaise y Pansy, como siempre, ellos hablaban animadamente mientras él no pronunciaba palabra concentrado en untar mantequilla en la tostada._

_Entonces vio hacer la entrada triunfal de Potty y Weasly junto a la pequeña comadreja. Caminaban como si fueran los dueños del lugar, miraban a todos como si fueran superiores, como si fueran intocables, con esos aires de grandeza ¿Quiénes se creían ellos? No eran nadie. Como le gustaría ver los cuerpos sin vida de esos tres de una buena vez. Matarlos a ellos, a los traidores a la sangre, y a todos los sangre-sucia, absolutamente a todos. Estaba harto de verles la cara a todos esos inmundos, que creían que algún día todo lo que estaban viviendo, se acabaría. Pobres ilusos. Todos ponían fe en el señor Potter pero no sabían que él será el primero en caer. Y ese Weasel que creía que por tener "novia" era el rey ¡Ja! Ni en sus mejores sueños. Por un par de besos de una zorra no eres más hombre. Estaba cansado de aguantar las ganas de lazarles un Aveda a todos esos malditos que miraban por el "bien". Pero había algo que estaba disfrutando: el tener a Granger entre sus brazos. Sí. Eso era lo más satisfactorio. Cada gemido que salía de su boca era una victoria más para él y otra derrota para ellos. Sin que lo supieran estaba mancillando el honor de los tres, los humillaba a los tres con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada mordida, con cada suspiro, con cada te amo que esa inmunda le dedicaba él ganaba y ellos se hundían cada vez más, sin saberlo. Pero a la vez él también se sentía igual de sucio cada vez que entraba en ella, cada vez que la hacía jadear, cada vez que gritaba su nombre, y cada vez que rozaba su piel, pero todo tenía un precio. El fin justifica los medios._

_El golpe de gracia lo daría. Aquella niña en vías de mujer iba a ser su pase para algunas barreras. Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él si se enterara de que la sangre-sucia estaba siendo mancillada y utilizada como la más vil cucaracha aplastada en su zapato. Como lo que era. _

_-¡Draco!- llamaba la voz chillona de Pansy._

_-¿Qué quieres Pansy?- dijo malhumorado._

_-Te estoy hablando. ¿No me escuchas?¿ En qué piensas?- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba clavada la mirada del blondo, encontrándose con la mesa de Gryffindor._

_Hizo un sonido con la boca de fastidio- En nada.-_

_-Parecía que te habías comido un sapo, por la cara de asco que llevabas- dijo un divertido Blaise._

_-Eso es lo que siento. Asco.- decía con la expresión que se merecía el comentario._

_Pansy y Blaise sabían que algo andaba por la cabeza de Draco y sabían que no era nada bueno pero tampoco preguntarían más. _

_Ginny miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin esperando encontrarse con la mirada del blondo, pero parecía que estaba muy distraído. __**Ginny pero ¿Qué haces? Olvídate de lo que pasó a noche eso fue un error y que nunca más va a suceder tú estás con Harry y es a él a quién amas**__ y con ese pensamiento se tranquilizó y olvidó el asunto. _

_-Que raro…- dijo Harry _

_-¿El qué es raro amor?- decía la pelirroja en un tono dulce._

_-Que Hermione no haya bajado a desayunar- decía mientras miraba hacia la puerta por si la encontraba._

_¿Qué?¿Se había perdido algo?¿Cómo que Hermione no haya bajado a desayunar?¿No está de intercambio? _

_-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? Hermione está de intercambio si no te acuerdas.-_

_- Pero volvió ayer.- decía alegremente _

_-¡Que bien! Y ¿Dónde está?- decía realmente ilusionada._

_-Effo eff lob quep no safemos – decía Ron con comida en la boca, impidiendo que sea entendible lo que dice_

_-Ro ro pero no hables con la boca llena que si no no se te entiende nada.- decía su "novia" Lavender._

_-A lo mejoj eftab en sub hafbitafion- _

_-Ron déjalo.- dijo Ginny divertida._

_-Dice que a lo mejor está en su habitación, puede ser, por que estará muy agotada será mejor que la dejemos descansar hasta mañana.-_

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa mis lectoraaas ¿Les gusto? Jaja bueno ya me comentarán :) (L)<em>

_ Sé que es cortito pero bueno por lo menos otro chap más. Y de verdad que no intento que esto sea Ooc sólo quería darle algo diferente pero no creo que realmente lo sea. Bueno, si leen más adelante descubrirán que no lo es. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y_

_Dejen Review! :D _

_Las quiero. _

_A partir de ahora contestaré a los Reviews en los capis sii? Chaito ;)_


	3. Viéndote

Holaaaa!

¿Me extrañaban? Jijiji perdón por la tardanza pero me quitaron el ordenador donde tenía toda mi información sorry pero weno aquí vuelvo al ataque! jajajaj Bueno primero que nada contestación y las gracias a los Reviews:

Angie3890: Jaja me alegro mucho que te guste y no has tenido que esperar mucho jeje, y bueno sí este Dragon es muy malo y le va a tocar sufrir sí, sí.. Besos! Espero que te guste ;)

Karina349: Muchísimas gracias! Por tu granito de arena me dejas con más inspiración. :D Y lo que pasará lo sabrás en el siguiente cap jejeje ya lo verás... tranqui y el aveda no es una mala idea jajajaja. Draco es un hombre muy extraño y que le encanta que le seduzan... :P Nos leemos! Te espero en el siguiente chap y que disfrutes de este.

: Claro que sí, no lo dudes. Y gracias por el review. Sigue leyendo. Besiitoss!

Niktee Blume: Uff te doy mil gracias por estar desde el principio y darme ánimos! ;D Te deseo lo mejorr , besiitoss y que disfrutes mucho más de mi historiaa.

Rouse Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu crítica y por dejarme tu Review! De verdad te lo agradezco que estés bien. Nos leemos! Y descuida me leeré tu recomendación :D jejeje. Espero y te siga gustando mi linda Historia! (L)

Aquí vaaa!

* * *

><p><em>Estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué estará pasando?¿Han vuelto a verse?¿Volverán a encontrarse?¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Y lo que más la inquietaba:¿Pretenderían llevar ese amorío a sus espaldas mientras estaba con ella?...ESO SÍ QUE NO. No lo permitiría. Le daba igual si ellos se querían o desde cuando estaban liados. Sólo quería deshacerse de esa angustia e incertidumbre que la acechaba a todo momento por todo su ser. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía, pero por una vez se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, por una vez sólo pensaría en ella. ¿Cómo pudieron burlarse en su cara? <em>

_Hermione, llevaba toda la mañana igual. Sólo daba vueltas en su cama torturándose con imágenes poco decentes de las dos personas en las que más confiaba. Torturándose pensando en qué estarían haciendo y desde cuando llevaban engañándola. Tenía miles de preguntas y cada vez sentía que nada tenía sentido, que cada vez se hundía más y no sabía si podría soportarlo. No lo sabía, Se preguntaba si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para fingir, mirarles a la cara y mentir. Mentir. Como ellos lo habían hecho. _

_**Tienes que hacerlo Hermione.**__-se repetía constantemente haciendo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar sin encontrar un punto de apoyo. _

_Hace horas que había dejado de llorar, y por supuesto no se sentía ninguna víctima, ni sentía pena por ella misma. A los únicos que consideraba víctimas y por los que sentía pena eran por ese par de traidores sin una pizca de vergüenza y mucho menos pudor._

_No le importaba si había llegado a un punto de locura en el que ya no podía regresar. Meditar en lo mismo durante tanto tiempo encerrada en una habitación eran las consecuencias que traían._

_Salió de su estado de trance al escuchar que pegaban a la puerta y una voz por detrás de ésta._

_-Hermione ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba Harry un tanto preocupado esperando encontrar a su amiga. _

_La chica pensó unos segundos antes de contestar._

_-Sí Harry, estoy aquí. Pasa.- dijo mientras pronunciaba un "alhomora"._

_Harry se introdujo en la estancia y la observó intrigado. Estaba algo extraña. No sabía exactamente lo que era pero la notaba distinta._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?.- se acercó vacilante hacia el borde de la cama, donde se encontraba la castaña de espaldas._

_Hermione, intentó que no se notara su estado de ánimo así que como pudo se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas._

_-Claro que sí Harry ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Le preguntó falsamente intrigada._

_-Pues no sé, no bajaste a desayunar y no te vimos en toda la mañana… pensábamos que no te encontrabas bien.-_

_Esta vez, ella, sí sonrió. Le gustaba el cariño que su mejor amigo le profanaba._

_-No te preocupes, sólo es que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.- decía despreocupadamente._

_-Lo imaginamos. Oh! Lo olvidaba.- dijo mientras sacaba del interior de su túnica un pergamino un poco arrugado.- Ten.- decía extendiéndoselo para que lo cogiese._

_-¿Qué es?_

_- Son los apuntes, trabajos y ensayos que mandaron hoy. Pensé que no te gustaría ir atrasada.- dedicándole una sonrisa._

_-Muchísimas gracias Harry, eres el mejor.- decía realmente emocionada por el detalle que había tenido su amigo._

_-Lo sé.- decía el moreno._

_-Oye!, no seas presumido.- dijo la castaña mientras reían._

_Ésa era la mejor sensación. El tener a los tuyos a tu lado._

_A la mañana siguiente, Hermione tenía todo bastante más aclarado._

_Se levantó lo más temprano posible. Se enfundó en el uniforme perfectamente planchado y bajó a desayunar con renovadas esperanzas._

_Como supuso, era de las pocas personas que ya estaban listas para un día de clase. Sólo habían algunos pocos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. _

_Saludó a algunos conocidos e intercambiaron un par de comentarios corteses._

_Neville, que estaba escuchando la conversación decidió intervenir:_

_-Que bueno que hayas vuelto Hermione, de verdad que hacías falta ya por aquí- decía con una agradable sonrisa._

_-Yo también os he extrañado mucho Neville, y me alegro de estar de vuelta-y le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_Pero ahora se tendría que afrontar a lo peor._

_Estuvo unos largos minutos pensando en qué diría o cómo reaccionaría al verles las caras y sólo una respuesta vino a su mente: Naturalidad._

_No podía comportarse de otra forma o sino sospecharían y eso pondría en peligro lo que tenía en mente._

_El cuchicheo de la muchedumbre acercándose al Gran comedor era insoportable para ella. Sabía que la hora había llegado y no le quedaba opción. Los dedos le hormigueaban de los nervios de volver a verle a él. Al amor de su vida. Al que tuvo la destreza de mentirle tan descaradamente. Ya no sentía nervios. Ahora, la rabia la volvía a controlar y a invadir por completo su ser mezclándose con la melancolía._

_**Contrólate Hermione. No pasa nada, tranquila. **__Se decía a sí misma._

_Vio a los primeros Slytherin y Hufflepuff acercarse a sus respectivas mesas. Veía a mucha gente, muchas caras conocidas que la saludaban y se sorprendían. La mesa de Gryffindor empezó a completarse. Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a ella, como siempre, sonriéndole._

_-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó un acelerado Ron esperando por su desayuno._

_-Mucho mejor.- dijo con un dejo de suspicacia que daba escalofríos, como si ella supiera algo que ellos ignoraban. _

_-Me alegro- dijo el moreno.-Ginny está un poco enferma a sí que hoy no bajará a desayunar ¿Os turnáis o qué? Y ¿Cómo te ha ido por allí? Me han dicho que han renovado mucho._

_Hermione ignoró completamente el comentario sobre Ginny e hizo como si le escuchó._

_-Bastante…- y así empezó a contarles muchas anécdotas que le habían ocurrido durante su estancia. Mientras desayunaban Harry y Ron no pudieron parar de reír por las ocurrencias de Hermione._

_Estaba tan distraída, se sentía tan bien. _

_-Y cuando quise darme cuenta el profesor…- Y entonces dejó de respirar. El corazón se le paró, todo__ hab_ía dejado de tener importancia.__

_Ahí estaba él. Entrando por la puerta tan campante acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas y de sus fieles amigos. Con esos aires de un dios. Con esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado por semanas. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, se veía tan... cabró reían. Es como si se burlaran de ella, es como si sus risas estridentes sólo fueran dirigidas a ella. Como si ése hurón le estuviera restregando que así eran las cosas y nunca tuvo un papel importante en su vida. Como si se burlara por haber creído en serio que algún día se fijaría realmente en ella, teniendo a tantas chicas disponibles esperando a que desordenara el dosel de su cama._

_De repente, sintió como estaba apunto de derrumbarse. Toda esa preparación no había servido para nada si ahora estaba temblando con sólo verle desde lejos. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo si se encontraba en aquellas condiciones? Definitivamente esto le superaba. _

_Pero una voz le decía que no, que ella era más fuerte que todo, y que él lo pagaría, costase lo que costase._

_-Hermione ¿Te ocurre algo?- decía Ron con cara realmente extrañada._

_-No. Es sólo que… sólo… Disculpadme un momento, necesito ir al baño.- y se levantó dispuesta a salir de aquel horrendo infierno en el que se había convertido de repente ese lugar._

_Corrió como pudo hasta la salida. Sólo rezaba por que no la viera. No ahora._

_-Hey ¿Has visto eso?- decía Zabinni intrigado._

_-¿El qué? Yo no he visto nada.- aseguró la morena._

_-Es Granger. Acaba de salir corriendo. Apuesto a que sus querido amigos tienen algo que ver, sólo hay que verles las caras.-_

_Malfoy, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, en el momento en el que Zabinni pronunció " Granger" todos sus sentidos se encontraban en alerta._

_-Te habrás confundido. Hay muchas sangres-sucias por aquí- decía con cara de repugnancia._

_-No. Esa en especial es inconfundible. Con ese pelo y ese uniforme cualquiera la reconocería.-_

_Tanto para Blaise. Estaba en lo cierto. Esa castaña era inconfundible._

_¿Será cierto?¿Será que ella esté aquí? Y si es así ¿Cómo es que ha vuelto tan pronto? Bueno, cuanto antes pueda acabar con lo que tiene planeado, mejor. Tenía ganas de ir corriendo tras esa supuesta Hermione y corroborar si realmente ella estaba allí. Pero no podía. No debía._

** oOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOo**

No pudo recordar más porque alguien había irrumpido en su estancia.

Una morena le besaba el cuello con ahínco esperando provocar algo en él.

El rubio se quedó unos momentos estático esperando que la chica despertara alguna sensación, algún sentimiento, algo.

Después de unos aburridos minutos de caricias, se revolvió fastidiado haciendo que la joven parara con sus juegos.

-No estoy de humor, por favor, vete.-

-No es justo Draco, llevo esperándote tanto tiempo ¿Cuándo volverás a mí? Estoy harta de que siempre me aísles y me dejes en segundo plano ¿Hasta cuándo?- decía una desesperada Pansy.

Harto de todo y de escucharla; estalló.

-¡NO LO SÉ!, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Quiero estar sólo.-

No insistiendo más, la joven desapareció tan rápido como vino. La habitación volvía a estar en silencio después del sonoro portazo que ella había dejado tras de sí.

Estaba cansado de ella y de todas las mujeres.

¡Al cuerno con la sangr…!Ni si quiera en sus pensamientos podía llamarla como lo que era! Al diablo con Granger. No iba a arrastrarse más. Que se pudra.

Pensaba mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky de fuego para continuar recordando.

** oOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOo**

_Después de aquel mal instante en el desayuno no volvió a darle vueltas. Y decidió que lo mejor era volver a comportarse tal y como siempre._

_Ahora tocaba clase con Slytherin y con Snape. Muy bien._

_Decidida, entró a clase con sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir su mirada grisácea recorrerla, podía sentir como todo su ser clamaba por estar junto a él, como siempre, como ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero ahora era más difícil, no podía sucumbir ante sus deseos más primitivos._

_Efectivamente. Así que esa inmunda regresó._

_La recorrió con la mirada; algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo. Ya no le miraba por el rabillo del ojo como hacía siempre. Ya no temblaba al sentir su mirada clavada en ella como una chiquilla ante su primer amor. No se encogía al saber lo que esta noche le esperaba. No sonreía disimuladamente al saber que la estaba mirando de esa manera. También sabía que había cambiado físicamente. Aquellas caderas no eran tan voluptuosas ni esa cintura era así de estrecha, ni esas piernas eran tan torneadas y brillantes, ni ese pelo era tan ondulado, ni esos labios tan ... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos? La verdad, esa no era la sangresucia que recordaba, y sólo habían pasado 15 días De todos modos sólo era una más pero le inquietaba ¿Qué le ocurría a esa …Granger? Sea lo que sea, esta noche, lo averiguaría. Se lo sonsacaría con cursilerías o simplemente la haría disfrutar. Como siempre. _

_No supo por qué pero le vino a la mente la noche en la que estuvo con la pelirroja, no fue una mala noche, de hecho quedó bastante satisfecho pero tenía la misma sensación de vacío que hacía un par de semanas._

_Un papelito cayó en su pupitre. Hermione no tuvo que abrir el papel para saber qué decía ni de quién era. Siempre decía lo mismo. Sólo esas sencillas palabras, que ya estaba cansada de leer. Arrugó el papel delicadamente y se lo guardó en la túnica._

_Maldito. ¿Cómo se atreve? Tembló ligeramente de la rabia contenida. ¿Quién se creía que era? Después de lo que ha hecho y todavía tiene la poca vergüenza de seguir con esta farsa. Si quiere jugar. Está bien. Juguemos. Le daría una buena lección._

_Probablemente, hoy, sabría quien era Hermione Jane Granger._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué pasó? ¿Les gustó? No sé, no me convence. Pero weno vamos avanzando les prometo que el siguiente chap será más largo. Las quieroo.<em>

_Please dejen su _

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Thanks! Trissy. :D_


	4. Doble Traición

_La lluvia azotaba los árboles como nunca antes, las nubes igual de negras que las cuevas de sus ojos. La pesadez de aquella noche igual que la de su alma. _

_El espesor del ambiente no la dejaba respirar con normalidad, o tal vez, sólo era el saber que volvería a estar entre sus brazos a pesar de su traición._

_Era la persona que menos quería ver y a la vez la persona que más ocupaba sus pensamientos._

_Echó un último vistazo al espejo, estaba horrible, con esas ojeras y ese aspecto demacrado. Ese pelo tan enmarañado que aunque, se había esforzado en peinar, no había dado resultado en absoluto._

_Ahora era lo que menos importaba era su aspecto._

_**Vamos Hermione. Tú puedes **__y con este último pensamiento se perdió por los pasillos para dirigirse al ala oeste del castillo, a aquella sala que llevaba tanto tiempo abandonada. Aquella sala que había sido testigo de su pérdida de niñez._

_Había sido el primero en llegar. Como siempre. _

_Sacó de su túnica un cigarrillo, un mechero y empezó a inhalar esa mortífera droga._

_Se preguntaba qué sería de él después de las vacaciones de verano, que es lo que el señor Tenebroso tenía preparado para él y para todos sus cómplices. No paraba de darle vueltas a ese asunto. No es que tuviera miedo, ni mucho menos. Era simplemente la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba ni lo que pasaría. Lo único que tenía claro es que el cara-rajada acabaría siendo cenizas como el estúpido de la comadreja y … Granger. Sabía que corría peligro como todos los sangre-sucia y demás traidores a la sangre pero eso le traía sin cuidado. Era lo menos que se merecían. Cada vez sentía que la odiaba más por …por… por el simple hecho de ser ella. Por el simple hecho de que fuera tan inteligente y tuviera ese orgullo de Gryffindor que la hacía insoportable. Por mucha hembra que fuera sólo era un grano de arena entre miles de mujeres e incluso valía menos que cualquiera de ellas. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué sacaba estando con ella? A sí! Lo olvidaba: fastidiar a esos imbéciles. Estaba seguro que cuando se enteraran le odiarían más que nunca, que cuando supieran como su linda amiga y recatada Hermione fuera revolcándose con su peor enemigo la tratarían como una vil traidora. Él, en cierto modo, se había aprovechado de la aparente soledad en la que la tenían sumida sus amiguitos. Esa supuesta amistad no era más que una farsa. Ella estaba sola, mientras que Potter y Weasley se dedicaban a revolcarse con sus respectivas novias, que por cierto, le había levantado a la zorra de la novia de ese súper héroe. Bravo Draco. Las cosas no podían salirte mejor. _

_Salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que alguien más había entrado a la estancia._

_Y ahí estaba él, tan sexi y miserable como siempre._

_Quería olvidarle de una buena vez, quería borrarlo de sus recuerdos, de su piel, de su alma. Por mucho que quisiera era tan difícil olvidar todos esos momentos, todas esas caricias, tanto tiempo juntos, no podía y no sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente quería. Estaba muy dolida, su orgullo y amor propio, en esos momentos, estaban por los cielos. La rabia y el odio la ayudaban a seguir con lo que estaba planeando._

_Pero ahora el olvido estaba asegurado, no tendría que volver a verle ni a él ni a su panda de amiguitos que se creen los reyes del planeta._

_El olor a tabaco le inundó los sentidos mezclándose con el perfume caro a hombre que tanto usaba y que tanto la atraía como una flor hacia el sol. En esos momentos lo odiaba. Lo hacía apropósito. _

_Cruzó el umbral, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, sabiendo que tenía sus ojos mercurio clavados en la espalda._

_Soltó el aire poco a poco, sin darse cuenta que lo había retenido todo ese tiempo._

_-Hola.- habló Draco cortantemente._

_-Hola.- dijo la castaña con un tono de voz neutro._

_Era como si los dos se odiaran a más no poder, como si respirar el mismo aire no lo soportaran y de un momento a otro se enzarzarían en una batalla campal por ver quien es el mejor. Aunque probablemente, eso era lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_-¡Qué te ocurre?- preguntó, más porque odiaba no saber lo que pasaba por su mente que porque realmente le preocupara lo que le pasara, mientras daba la última calada acercándose a ella._

_**Como si te importara**__ pensó la castaña._

_-Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más tranquilo y relajado._

_-No sé. Te noto extraña.- dijo en un susurro._

_A Hermione casi le da un ataque al sentir la respiración de Malfoy tan cerca, casi pegada a su cuello._

_-Debe ser el cansancio.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo_

_Otra vez esa sensación, esa sensación de vértigo y de que no podía controlar nada. Pero aparte de sentirse a sí tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de golpearlo o lanzarle un crucio para que se retorciera de dolor. _

_Draco, sintió algo extraño al ver esos ojos miel tan de cerca de nuevo. Pero esos ojos no le decían lo mismo que antes, ni su cuerpo respondía de la misma manera. No. Ella tenía que sentir lo mismo, ella debía sentirlo y ahora mismo lo comprobaría._

_Alzó una mano con la intención de acariciarla pero se detuvo en el intento. No podía hacer eso. Claro que no. Su contacto debería ser puramente carnal._

_Se acercó más, acortando casi por completo las distancias. Observó sus facciones, un tanto redondas que le daban un toque infantil, sus ojos tan marrones como siempre pero sin ese brillo tan especial, su nariz igual de pecosa y sus labios eran más deseables de lo que recordaba …de repente la necesidad de tenerla le invadió pero tendría que actuar como siempre._

_Rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella en una caricia etérea._

_Hermione, al ver las intenciones que tenía no hizo ningún movimiento, no tenía intención de apartarse no podía saber que ella lo había descubierto. Tendría que actuar como siempre. A pesar de tener el peso de su mentira._

_Ella entreabrió sus labios, dándole a entender que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Malfoy, pegó su boca a la de la chica y Hermione pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso._

_Sus labios se acariciaban suavemente y sus lenguas bailaban. Pero ella no sentía nada por la barrera que había puesto entre los dos. Sólo le besaba como hacía siempre. _

_La pegó a él por las caderas, tenía la necesidad de sentirla. Paseó sus manos por la cintura de la chica. Ella siempre reaccionaba a sus caricias, se estremecía bajo sus brazos con un solo beso, no era tan difícil complacerla pero… ya no tenía el mismo efecto. ¿Qué pasaba?¿Por qué no suspiraba?¿Por qué no se estremecía con sólo un roce?¿Por qué no le besaba con esa ímpetu y le miraba con si fuera el único hombre en la faz de la Tierra? Era como si estuviera con una roca. No reaccionaba._

_Cansado de no recibir las respuestas que él ansiaba la separó bruscamente._

_-¿Qué te pasa amor?- preguntó Hermione con tono inocente._

_-Qué te pasa a ti es la pregunta-_

_-Ya te lo he dicho: Nada.- dijo decidida mientras volvía a lanzarse a sus brazos._

_Cuando sintió los labios de ella estamparse contra su boca supo que mentía._

_-Mientes...- decía muy cerca de sus labios._

_Hermione suspiró, se separó de él tomó aire, se mordió el labio y dijo:_

_-Está bien Malfoy, te contaré la verdad.- decía fríamente._

_Al pronunciar Malfoy supo que algo realmente iba mal, desde que comenzaron con eso ella jamás le había vuelto a llamar por su apellido siempre tenía una cursilada para dirigirse a él pero curiosamente le molestaba de sobremanera que lo llamara Malfoy._

_-¿Ahora soy Malfoy Granger?- dijo acentuando en el apellido de la chica._

_-¿Te llamas Malfoy no? Pues eso- contestó rabiosa._

_-Suéltalo.-_

_-Mira, quiero que sepas que todo esto ha sido una farsa, todo este tiempo te he estado mintiendo para mí sólo era un juego.- decía riéndose como una bruja.- y me cansé ya de ti. Yo estoy con Harry lo de Ginny sólo era una tapadera. Ahora que él me ha confesado su amor, bye bye Draco Malfoy.- decía con una sonrisa ladina en los labios._

_Draco, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando eso tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser cierto. No. Claro que no. _

_Y un rayo alumbró la estancia vislumbrando la cara maliciosa de Hermione._


	5. La Verdad

**Holaa mis lectoras, siento la tardanza pero he estado ocupadilla jijji.**

**Bueno, recapitulemos. Hermione y Draco son "novios" pero para él supuestamente eso no significa nada y sólo la está utilizando. Hermione, se fue de intercambio y Malfoy aprovechó para disfrutar de su libertad y revolcarse con Ginny, la mejor amiga de Hermione.**

**Hermione, llegó antes de su intercambio porque extrañaba mucho a Draco pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Su novio estaba revolcándose con su mejor amiga. Destrozada le dice a Draco que está saliendo con Harry.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Leann!**

**Muchísimas gracias por estar apoyándome de verdad que siin mis lectoras no soy nadaaa y sin mi Draquitoo de ojos grises jijiji **

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Verdad.<em>**

_-Harry!- chilló Hermione al ver a su amigo a lo lejos para llamar su atención._

_Éste al oír su nombre miraba hacia todas partes pero no veía a nadie hasta que se encontró con la apurada Hermione que le hacía señas para que se acercara._

_Sonrió._

_-¿Qué pasa Herms?_

_-Necesito pedirte un favor y prométeme que no te vas a enfadar y ya sé que fue un error y todo lo que tú quieras pero… me sentía muy sola y él llegó y…- quiso continuar apresuradamente pero fue interrumpida por el moreno._

_-Hey hey! Para el carro. Dime que es lo que pasa y tranquilízate. Te prometo que no me voy a enfadar pero cuéntamelo con calma.-_

_-Está bien- decía ella mirando hacia todos lados.-Pero este no es el lugar._

_Y lo condujo hacia un lugar más privado._

_Esa zorra había jugado con él… Ja! Sí claro… él lo había hecho mucho antes. Si supiera que ella para él no significaba nada, que no le importaba si besaba a otro con la misma pasión desmedida que tiempo atrás o si se follaba a otro, que no le importaba que gimiera y le enterrara las uñas en la espalda, que lo mordiera, que otro la hiciera suya una y otra vez, que ella pidiera por más, que le dijera que lo amaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto que ése imbécil …que Potter… que Potter… Joder! No podía siquiera pensarlo. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?_

_Mientras estos pensamientos iban en aumento apretó aún más la copa que llevaba en las manos llegado un momento en que esta se rompiera por la presión haciéndole sangrar por los pequeños cristales que se habían enterrado en su tierna piel mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más._

_Necesitaba descargarse. Necesitaba salir de esa presión, de ese sabor amargo que se le instalaba en la boca, necesitaba…sexo._

_Y con este pensamiento salió en busca de él._

_Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Hermione le pidió que se sentaran._

_Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si la odiaba por lo que había hecho? Seguro le echaría la bronca o posiblemente dejara de hablarle. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?¿Y si se lo contaba todo?¿Y si le contaba la infidelidad de Ginny? No, para ella tenía otros planes._

_Abrió la boca para tomar aire y después soltarlo. No sabía por donde empezar pero tenía que hacerlo, la mirada de su amigo de expectación la estaba incomodando._

_-Verás Harry- empezó- hace algún tiempo… más o menos desde que empezó el curso su yo estuve teniendo una relación con Malfoy- dijo finalmente la chica._

_-¿QUÉ? Hermione ¿Tú estás loca o qué?¿No te acuerdas de todas las veces que nos humilló e intentó lo peor para nosotros? ¿No recuerdas que nos odia, que somos sus enemigos numero uno y que…_

_-¡LO SÉ!- chilló para que su amigo se calmara-pero ¡Cálmate!_

_-¿Qué me calme?¿Cómo me voy a calmar después de lo que has dicho? _

_-Prometiste que no te enfadarías-dijo ella rudamente_

_-¿Cómo pretendes que no me enfade?- dijo poniéndose de pie- Has estado mintiéndonos todo este tiempo y casi te podría tratar como una traidora._

_Todos los miedos que tenía Hermione ahora mismo salían a flote y se solidificaban en Harry. _

_-Lo siento de verdad pero tienes que ayudarme.- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes._

_El moreno lo meditó unos momentos._

_-No sé Herms, es algo complicado.-dijo sincero._

_-Está bien siento haberte molestado.- dijo ella rendida._

_Harry estaba empezando a sentir pena por su amiga, ¿Qué será aquello que la acongoja para que necesite su ayuda con urgencia?`_

_-A ver ¿De qué se trata?- y los ojos de ella se iluminaron- sólo por curiosidad.- dijo destruyendo su ilusión._

_-Necesito que tú y yo seamos novios.- _

_-¿QUÉ? Definitivamente te volviste loca. Yo estoy saliendo con Ginny la amo a ella, yo a ti te veo como una amiga y…_

_Hermione le interrumpió al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos._

_-No seas idiota Harry. No quiero salir contigo porque me gustes.-_

_-Oh gracias.-dijo irónico._

_-Quiero que seamos novios para vengarme de Malfoy.-_

_-¿Y crees que eso le molestará?_

_-Claro que sí, no hay nada peor que el orgullo herido de un macho.- dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-Está bien podría ayudarte pero ¿Y Ginny?¿Qué hay de ella?.-_

_-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella y ya después tú le explicas, lo entenderá.- dijo ella misteriosa._

_Definitivamente la pelirroja no se merecía a Harry, él es tan buen amigo y tan buena persona, él la ama con locura y ella se la pasa revolcándose con el novio de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo fue capaz?¿No tiene suficiente con Harry?_

_-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?¿Tenemos que hacer que todos se enteren?.-_

_-No tiene por qué, con que se entere Malfoy basta.-_

_-¿Y tendremos que besarnos y cogernos de la mano y esas cosas?.-_

_-Sólo cuando él pueda vernos.-_

_Draco caminaba en dirección al Gran comedor junto a sus amigos y vio a la flamante pelirroja hacer entrada._

_La observó detenidamente y no veía nada que realmente le atrajera de ella incluso la veía insípida. Le dio asco el sólo rememorar aquella noche. ¿Qué coño había visto en esa tía? No tenía nada de especial, y mucho menos atractivo. No tenía mal cuerpo pero de ahí no pasaba. Desechó todos esos pensamientos, y decidió no pensar más en ello._

_Hermione, estaba sentada junto a Harry y Ron entonces, vio entrar a Ginny._

_Al verla, esta se emocionó y corrió hacia ella como si fueran las grandes amigas._

_-¡Hermione! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!- decía la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo._

_Ella, no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Debía mantener las apariencias._

_-Me hago una idea- dijo ella sonriendo._

_-¿Y cómo te ha ido?¿Qué has hecho?.-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Pues nada interesante, ya sabes mucho trabajo, pero me alegro de estar de vuelta, y ¿No ha pasado nada interesante?.- _

_- Qué va. Todo sigue igual.-dijo ella con voz cansada_

_-Por cierto, luego tengo que hablar contigo, necesito contarte algo.-_

_-Está bien, ¿De qué se trata?¿Algún chico?_

_**claro, sólo piensas en eso perra**__ pensó Hermione._

_-No se trata de eso, bueno, más o menos.- _

_-¿Y de quién se trata?.-_

_-Aquí no podemos hablar Ginny.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Y no entiendo como sigues con Harry, si no tiene nada de especial.- dijo ella riéndose._

_-Herms! Sabes que yo lo amo, y para mi si tiene mucho de especial sólo tengo ojos para él.-dijo sonrojada._

_**Si claro, como no, y tus ojos se desvían hacia cierto novio de tu mejor amiga. Maldita mentirosa **__pensó Hermione._

_No aguantándolo más la agarró del brazo y se dirigió fuera del Gran Comedor._

_-Pero ¿A dónde vamos? Todavía no he terminado de comer.-_

_Hermione le gesticuló a Harry que iba a hablar con ella al ver su cara de confusión._

_Malfoy, que lo había observado todo desde su sitio, se preguntaba que estaría planeando esa perra ahora. Tenía ganas de salir tras ella, y mandar todo al demonio, quería hacerla pagar por aquello que le había hecho. Aunque él no sintiera nada por ella, su orgullo había sido aplastado al descubrir que ella le había estado engañando y no fue al revés. _

_-¿Qué pasa Herms?¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó confundida al ver los surcos de lágrimas._

_-Pasa que hay gente muy hipócrita ¿Sabes?.- decía mientras sollozaba._

_-¿De qué hablas?.-_

_-Ginny ¡Entiende! Todo este tiempo he sido engañada por Draco! Me siento traicionada, como nunca antes!.- _

_La pelirroja, abrió los ojos sorprendida. No puede ser, ella lo sabía, ella se había enterado pero ¿Cómo? Ella rogaba por que hablara de otra cosa. Necesitaba saberlo._

_-¡¿Con quién?- haciéndose la desentendida._

_Hermione se hizo la sorprendida._

_-Yo nunca he dicho que me ha engañado con otra persona Ginny- dijo muy seria y los sollozos habían cesado._

_De verdad que se sentía muy dolida por toda esta situación_

_Ginny se calló, era obvio que había metido la pata ,hasta el fondo. _

_-¿Por qué te has quedado callada?_

_-¿Lo sabes verdad?_

_Hermione sonrió amargamente. _

_-Sí Ginny, lo sé, y no sabes cuanto me duele.-_

_-Lo si…_

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE LO SIENTES!.- _

_-Entiéndeme. Harry y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo distanciados, yo le quiero pero hay algo que falla. Draco y yo habíamos sido amantes mucho antes de lo vuestro y si no te lo dije fue por …_

_Y no pudo seguir._

_Sólo quedó el sonido de la decepción y el rencor. Hermione, no había aguantado más tanto cinismo de la pelirroja e hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

_Un rubio_

_que había visto toda la escena: sonrió._

_Draco, observó la escena en silencio._

_Nunca pensó que Hermione se atreviera a hacer aquello, tampoco esperaba que ella lo supiera pero ¿Cómo? Entonces todo encajaba. Ella se había comportado así y le había dicho que estaba con el cara-rajada por puro despecho. Patética. De verdad que sólo le veía defectos. Se alegraba de no tener que soportarla más, aunque, ya no podría hacer lo que tenía planeado pero no importaba, ya lo haría por otros medios._

_Entonces, se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba enamorada de él, sino no haría todo eso, ni se comportaría de esa manera, sino no le habría dicho que estaba saliendo con el imbécil ese, sino no montaría toda esa escena y ,en el fondo, se alegraba. Todas caían a sus pies y Hermione nunca fue la excepción. Ella era la única herida en esos momentos mientras que él estaba de lo más feliz._

_Y con éste último pensamiento se marchó de allí._

_-¿Cómo te has atrevido?- decía Ginny con la mano en su mejilla que poco a poco se iba enrojeciendo._

_-No me has dejado elección ¿Cómo me hiciste TÚ esto? Yo confiaba en ti para mi eras como una hermana.- decía mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en su barbilla._

_-Para mi también.- decía sollozando._

_-No seas cínica Ginebra, sabías perfectamente lo nuestro._

_-¿Todo esto es por un hombre?.- dijo despechada e insinuando algo que no era cierto._

_-No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? Esto no es por un hombre. Es porque traicionaste mi confianza.- dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse._

_-Ah! Y por cierto- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Harry se va a enterar._

_-¿! Se lo vas a decir?.- decía aumentando su llanto, se sentía muy mal. Todo menos Harry._

_-No. Se lo dirás tú.-_

_Y se fue._

_Hermione, al girar la esquina se derrumbó y no pudo aguantar más el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho. No. No quería seguir más con aquello. No quería. Hoy mismo le diría que acabaría con todo. No le apetecía que todo esto durara más tiempo._

_Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor._

_Buscó a Harry con la mirada, cuando lo encontró se dirigió a él sin importarle que tuviera compañía._

_-¿Podemos hablar?-_

_-Claro Herms, ¿Qué ocurre?.-dijo el moreno_

_-No quiero poner en marcha el plan, lo siento Harry pero esto me supera, sólo quiero acabar con esta situación. Perdóname si te he molestado.- decía con cara de tristeza._

_-Claro que no. Para eso estamos.- dijo mientras la abrazaba._

_-Gracias.- dijo ella sonriéndole._

_Iba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose al baño cuando de repente ve esos rizos castaños._

_Decidió seguirla para molestarla un rato._

_La vio entrar a la biblioteca. **Como no** pensó el rubio._

_Para ella, era su lugar favorito._

_La siguió estantería tras estantería, escondido, quería saber sus movimientos para poder actuar._

_Vio como ella se alzaba para coger un libro, dejando entrever más de lo debido sus torneadas piernas y la blusa se le levantaba un poco descubriendo la piel morena de su cintura._

_**Lo está haciendo apropósito** pensó él. Era un hombre y esa castaña no era ninguna tonta. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, y le daba igual ya que no había nadie para verle sólo estaba la señora Pince pero esta estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora mismo._

_Malfoy, se irguió para alcanzarle el libro rozando sus manos con las de ella._

_Hermione se giró hacia él para darle las gracias y sonreírle a la persona tan amable que la había ayudado._

_-Gra…- pero ese gracias se quedó en el aire._

_-¿Si..?.- alentó él a que siguiera._

_-Piérdete Malfoy.- dijo ella decidida a marcharse._

_Pero él no dejaría las cosas así. A sí que la agarró de las caderas y la pegó a la estantería bruscamente seguido del pequeño gemido que soltó la chica._

_-¿No te quedó claro que tengo novio?_

_Él sonrió ampliamente._

_-¿A sí? Y dime Granger…- decía susurrándole al oído.- ¿Qué tal te lo hace?- dijo mientras la agarraba del trasero._

_Hermione se sintió completamente ofendida y ultrajada. No vaciló en abofetearlo como se merecía de esta y de todas las cosas que le había hecho._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres Malfoy? No tienes vergüenza alguna por lo que veo.-_

_-¿Por qué Granger porque te engañé con la estúpida de tu amiguita?.- dijo burlón sin importarle el golpe que ella le había dado anteriormente._

_Ya no le importaba si él se había enterado, y en cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquella frase volvió a abofetearlo ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a sí?_

_-No seas mentirosa Granger, tú no estás con el tío de complejo de héroe_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooooowwwwww!<strong>

**¿Les gustó?**

**Jejeje**

**Al parecer, Ginny está descubierta! Y ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Hermione? ¿Ya lo saben no? Jajaja y ese Harry que no quería aceptar su propuesta. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Ginny es un poco cara dura? Y ni hablar de Draco, ahora resulta que la pelirroja le parece repugnante. ¿Qué cambiante este chico no? Jajaja bueno pues así es mi Draquiii! Jijijij Está bien también es vuestro, todo vuestro, pero sólo si dejáis Review o le dáis al "Go" Jejejej**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews!**

**Les doy las gracias a todaaass! Las quieroooo :D**

**Y perdonen por la tardanza además de estar ocupada el internet no me iba bien y este capítulo ya lo tenía preparado y no lo podía subiir U.u Gracias por la esperaaaa! (LLLLL)**


	6. Olvido

**Hola mis lectoras!**

**¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. En este chap van a pasar algunas cosas interesantes a sí que no se lo vayan a perder! Juju ^^ ... No sé como quedó, ya me diréis. ;)**

** No me matéis sé que es corto T.T **

* * *

><p><em>A Hermione le crispaban los dedos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Imbécil. Lo odiaba sin querer, sólo era un sentimiento que nacía puro y sincero cada vez que lo veía. Era algo que no pensaba: como la primera vez que se entregó a él y las que le siguieron. Había sido una estúpida al creer en toda sus mentiras, al pensar que alguien podría cambiar al fijarse en ella, ese cabrón había hecho que cayera en sus redes como una niña enamorada, como lo había hecho con todas. ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba en su cara y después largarse a revolcar con otra? Era algo que no comprendía aunque tratándose de Malfoy no podía esperar menos. No se iba a humillar ni a arrastrar como seguramente él esperaba. Él no la respetaba pero tendría que aprender a hacerlo. No era ninguna imbécil.<em>

_Y de repente los dos se tenían agarrados por las camisas, mientras se miraban con una furia irracional_

_-Sé que mientes ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocerlo? Vamos Hermione admite que todavía te mueres por mi.-dijo con arrogancia y autosuficiencia todavía sujetándola por las caderas mientras ella intentaba que la soltara revolviéndose entre sus brazos._

_-No diré algo tan absurdo, piensa lo que quieras Malfoy pero para mí ya no existes, para mí sólo eres un burdo recuerdo…- decía con más odio acercándose a él- y reconoce que es a ti a quién te traigo muerto.- dijo susurrándole al oído._

_A Draco, le sorprendió de sobremanera la actitud de la castaña, que más que enfadarlo le encantaba. Sabía que nada de lo que decía era cierto._

_Se echó a reír y ella pudo oír con nitidez aquella risa ya que todavía no se habían separado y los labios de él le rozaban la oreja._

_Y ella entendió lo que quería decir. Para él era ridícula la sola idea. Sólo una persona como Draco era capaz de hacer todo aquello por venganza o simplemente para fastidiarla, salir con ella, enamorarla, hacerla sentir deseada, para después dejarla, llevaba la marca Malfoy._

_-Pues entonces…¿Qué hacías conmigo maldita serpiente? Si tan indeseable soy, si tan poca cosa soy para que alguien se fije en mi ¿Qué hacías tú acostándote con una sangre-sucia todas las noches?.- dijo finalmente sintiendo las mejillas arder por aquella verdad que no se atrevió a decir pero que le rondaba la cabeza por tanto tiempo y quería respuestas._

_Draco guardó unos momentos de silencio mirándola fijamente a los ojos y todavía agarrados por las camisas fuertemente, pegando sus cuerpos._

_-¿No está claro? Para ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no das una ¿Eh Granger?_

_-Ilumíname.- dijo apretando los dientes._

_-Sólo quería utilizarte para sacarle información a Potter, pero ya que no lo conseguí preferí dejarlo correr. Eres patética Granger si de verdad crees que alguien se fijaría en ti. En todo este tiempo que jugué contigo jamás- dijo rudamente- pero escúchame bien jamás me gustaría salir con alguien como tú.- dijo finalmente muy serio y con su típica cara de asco._

_Hermione sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Aflojó el agarre y lo miró como si fuera el hombre más miserable del mundo. No quería saber nada más. Sólo quería llorar. Todavía sentía algo por él y que le dijera eso, la derrumbaba y la dejaba completamente desprotegida._

_Draco, sonrió. Sabía que le había dolido. Pues que se aguante, por bocona. Vio como su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos. Oh no! Joder Granger! No llores en frente de mí, lárgate._

_En ese mismo instante la soltó._

_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar se repetía mentalmente la castaña y no soltó ni una sola lágrima._

_-Tu vida es una mierda para que te sientas bien al hacer lo que haces. Eres un miserable, te odio Malfoy.- dijo con rabia recalcando en la palabra ODIO._

_Para él todas esas palabras eran un halago._

_-Gracias.- dijo divertido._

_-No existes Malfoy, olvídame.-dijo la castaña ignorando completamente su comentario y se fue de allí como pudo._

_En ese momento esas palabras de la castaña habían significado tan poco pero ahora, quería decirle que desde ese momento le fue completamente imposible sacarla de su mente. O quizás mucho antes._

_-Nunca he tenido que recordarte.- y con este último comentario salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la sala común._

_¿Cómo se lo diría? Lágrimas y lágrimas como ríos salían de sus ojos azules. No quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía Hermione lo haría y no quería que se enterase por ella, aunque, ya por esto, la odiará para toda la vida._

_¿Qué hará cuando se entere?¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto? Sólo deseaba que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla. Ella amaba a Harry._

_-¿Qué te pasó Ginny? Tú no eras así.-se repetía la pelirroja mentalmente mientras se deslizaba por la pared de piedra caminando como alma en pena._

_Justamente Ron salió de la sala común junto con su novia Lavander._

_El pelirrojo al ver a su hermana en ese estado, le dijo a su acompañante, que se fuera para poder hablar con ella._

_-Ginny pero ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupado._

_a la pelirroja mentalementeas asdillaa por esto, la odiarsible sacarla de su mente._

_e, te odio Malfoy.-_

_rdad que no se habr_

_-Nada Ron, sólo quiero que me dejes sola, por favor.- dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes._

_-Está bien.- dijo abrazándola- pero cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas._

_Ginny asintió y él se retiró._

_Y volvió a llorar con más ganas sin saber como arreglaría todo ese asunto._

_Hermione se dirigió a su sala común y se encerró en su cuarto. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien como él?¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan cruel, tan egocéntrico, tan narcisista, tan…? No tenía suficientes adjetivos para describirle. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de quererle como le quería. Cada vez que le veía se sentía dividida: una parte de ella se moría por lanzarse a sus brazos y otra sólo quería que ese tipo desapareciera de su vista para siempre._

_Unas cuantas lágrimas de incertidumbre y desesperación recorrieron sus mejillas. No. No iba a llorar más y menos por alguien que no merece la pena como: Draco Malfoy._

_Lo olvidaría como él lo había hecho. Haría como si ese hombre al que tanto quería fuera invisible para ella. Si le odiaba lo suficiente podría tenerle lo bastante alejado y eso no era muy difícil. Sentía que había traicionado a sus amigos, a su casa, todo por el capullo el que tanto había jurado y perjurado que la amaba. Desgraciado. Ojalá y todo termine pronto el peso que llevaba encima sólo acentuaban más las ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Pero no, ella no era ninguna cobarde se enfrentaría a él como se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger._

_Draco, caminaba hacia la sala común. Iba pensando en la escena que anteriormente había ocurrido. Sabía que Granger se moría por él lo sentía en cada parte de su ser cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Conocía esa mirada, que aunque, llena de furia, seguía destilando un profundo amor por él. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, le encantaba que ella le replicara por todo y que nunca se quedara callada, aunque a veces le irritaba, como también le gustaba la cara de sabelotodo que ponía, y lo que más le asustaba era que no sabía si sólo era eso._

_Recordaba cada tarde que se la pasaban juntos, cada sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, cada beso, cada caricia, cada te amo, cada noche que la hacía suya, cada pelea… Y sonrió._

_Ella seguía siendo suya y siempre lo sería. ¿De verdad sólo había actuado al estar con ella?¿De verdad había sido todo una farsa? No lo sabía. O quizás; no quería saberlo._

_Tan sólo era un chico de 17 años que no tenía nada claro cuando se trataba de ella._

_Se recostó en su cama, bocarriba, y se quedó pensando unos minutos más._

_De repente un olor dulce le inundó los sentidos, recordándole a alguien pero no sabía bien a quién. Entonces, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que una joven de pelo castaño se le apareció en su cama con un pijama poco decente: unos pantalones cortos dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y un top negro haciendo que su ombligo quedara descubierto._

_Se levantó exaltado, de inmediato._

_-Granger ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces en mi cuarto y en mi cama?- preguntó exasperado._

_-No podía dormir y pensé que…- decía seductora acercándose a gatas peligrosamente a él- podría pasar la noche contigo.- le miraba a los ojos y dirigía su mirada a su boca a la vez._

_Vale. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba alucinando._

_Pero el tener a la dulce Hermione en esas condiciones, no le dejaba pensar. ¡Mierda Granger!_

_La atrajo hacia él y la besó como inconscientemente estaba deseando hacer. Y que bien se sentía el volver a poseer sus labios, sin tapujos, el oír como suspiraba bajo sus caricias, el volver a hundir sus manos en ese pelo castaño…_

_No era suficiente. Necesitaba más._

_Y cuando estaba dispuesto a quitarle ese pijama, que no sabía que usara, desapareció. Tal y como había venido, de repente._

_Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco. ¿De verdad lo había imaginado todo? Había sido todo tan real, de hecho, sentía como si estuviera besándola, sentía el deseo de hacerla suya como hace unos minutos. Soltó una maldición. Necesitaba una ducha fría muy pero que muy fría._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo quedó?¿Bien?¿Les gustó? Uf No sé. Me costó un pelín escribirlo pero no sé. Creo que me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba pero no estoy segura pliss dejen Review y a sí salgo de dudas!<strong>

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas por todo su apoyo. Me he leído todos los Review y muchísimas gracias. Para las que decían que Ginny se merece algo más... ya veré que hacer con ella y Malfoy sigue siendo un cretino.**

**Comentarios del chap: Como pueden ver Hermione está destrozada por todo lo que está pasando con Malfoy se pelean y él sigue queriendo aparentar. Ginny lo está pasando mal por lo de Harry y Ron la vio llorando T.T y lo más importante! La fantasía de Dracoo! Le hubiera encantado tener a Hermione de esa manera en su cama no? Jajaja al final se dio una ducha XDDD**

**Reviewss! **

**Besos a TODS**

**Tryssi**


	7. Enfrentamientos

**Hola chicas! **

**Sé que es muy raro, no, rarísimo que una historia abandonada, hace años, actualice. Pero es que no me pude resistir, necesitaba hacerlo. Gracias a la ayuda de mi mini-lluvia de ideas empecé un poco a escribir lo que sería el capítulo y ha surgido esto. Sé que no es mucho pero tenía que escribir y, por lo menos, no quedarme con esa espina de que nunca más se volvió a saber qué pasó. Quizá me salí del contexto, de la trama, de lo que ustedes se esperaban, di muchos detalles, o simplemente demasiado largo para no explicar nada. Sea lo que sea comenten si leen esto. Si es que, por casualidad, alguna de mis antiguas lectoras sigue pululando por FanFiction y se quedó con las ganas, si leéis esto, podéis pegarme chicas. He sido mala, me lo merezco. T.T **

**Espero no decepcionarlas y seguir con la historia. No prometo que actualizaré pronto porque no quiero ilusionar pero intentaré seguirla. **

**En fin, os dejo esto para matar un poco el gusanillo.**

**Espero haber mejorado en mi forma de redactar y en cómo desarrollo la historia.**

**Con mucho cariño, una renovada Tryssi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Enfrentamientos.<strong>

Severus_ Snape. Ése es el nombre del hombre que ahora mismo, está ordenando sus pociones, mucha información e ingredientes, pues a algún idiota se le ocurrió la genial idea de entrar en su despacho y desordenar todo su trabajo realizado durante meses con mucho ahínco. Claro está en su conocimiento el poco agrado que causa a los alumnos, pero eso es a causa de que son unos simples críos que todavía no se han enfrentado a lo que realmente es pasarlo mal. Si le estuviera permitido, ya habría dado unos cuantos escarmientos, empezando por quien hizo esto en su despacho aunque tampoco era tan descuidado como para dejar información realmente relevante aquí, en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería con profesores y alumnos con bastantes conocimientos como para no cuidarse las espaldas de cualquiera._

_Estando en sus cavilaciones, y refunfuños, de repente, oye una gran aglomeración de gente._

_Parecido al sonido de cuando era crío y salía a la calle a jugar haciendo carreras de sapos para ver quién era el mejor. Extrañamente parecido._

_Frunció el ceño, dejó su tarea, y salió de su despacho de muy mal humor._

_Al acercarse cada vez más a ése ruído, vitoreo y aglomeración de alumnos, pudo divisar cómo todos ellos animaban con mucha ahínco, diversión y expectación lo que sucedía en el centro de aquel círculo. Lo único que podía ver eran chispas y colores._  
><em>Por lo visto, una pelea de lo más oportuna. Se vería obligado a quitar muchos puntos a cada uno de ellos e imponer un severo castigo a los implicados.<em>

_Sonrió sádicamente mientras sacaba la varita y pronunciaba un perfecto "Wingardum Leviosa" para que todos aquellos alumnos se dispersaran y pudiera ver lo que pasaba en el centro._  
><em>Sin emoción o señal de ello en su rostro, fríamente, pudo observar como el señor Potter y Malfoy tenían más que señales de haber tenido una ardua batalla.<em>

_-Eres un capullo. No te mereces lo que tenías.- pronunció rabioso un cicatrizado moreno mientras, rápidamente, antes de que el rubio lograra realizar cualquier movimiento, le lanzó un hechizo no verbal haciendo que Malfoy no pudiera mover las piernas debido a que el hielo las inmovilizó._

_El platinado, rió a pesar de estar inmóvil y totalmente expuesto -Tenerme así te hace feliz? Para tu información fui yo a quien tuve a esas supuestas puritanas en mi cama, no intentes marear la perdiz y hacerlas víctimas de todo esto. Ellas solas buscaron mis sábanas. Tú no vas a cambiar eso y apuesto que volverían arrastrándose si se lo pidiera- Harry estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida le había escuchado a Draco Malfoy hablar con tanta malicia y tanta sorna.- Apuesto 50 galeones de oro a que tú ni si quiera la tocaste eh, cara rajada, tenías que haber visto cómo gemía bajo mis caricias y cómo se retorcía. Qué cuerpazo. Una Dios...-_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry, harto de oír todo eso, estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo para mandarlo a mejor vida. Para su desgracia, Hermione no estaba para defenderlo ni nadie podría detener al pelinegro. Pues toda la ira acumulada le cegaba. Malfoy sólo sería un hijo de puta menos del qué preocuparse._

_Tendía la varita en el aire y el hechizo a medio pronunciar. Después de unos largos segundos, pensó en que no es capaz de realmente herir a nadie. Qué imagen daría si llevaba más lejos todo eso? Malfoy lo tenía más que merecido pero él no era ningún asesino y tampoco empezaría ahora. En un último momento, se retractó y bajó la varita._

_Malfoy, quien mantenía la vista fija en los del contrario sólo sonreía con los brazos abiertos durante todo el titubeo de Potter, estaba seguro que ése cara rajada, era demasiado noble para hacer nada que estuviera fuera de su moral. Tantos años de estúpido comportamiento ético y heroíco se los había tragado con patatas. En el lugar de Potter, Malfoy no se lo habría pensado. Y de eso no había duda._

_Una sonrisa sarcástica salió de sus labios y dijo con sorna;- Cobarde. Un verdadero mago no desafía y desenbucha su arma para no usarla como es debido. Guarda tu juguete y no hagas más el ridículo.- De cierta manera, lo único que buscaba era refugiar su orgullo en vista de que estuvo a punto de ser calcinado. Quería herirle hasta el último momento a ese imbécil que se creía mejor que él. Ése que ahora mismo lo miraba con lástima y una increíble misericordia._

_Le daban ganas de vomitar. Maldito gilipollas. Hubiera preferido que le lanzara mil crucios antes que haber quedado en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Maldecía a ese mamón por no tener los suficientes huevos de ser un hombre y terminar con ello en vez de volver a lucir ese comportamiento tan agilipolladamente idiota que tanto odiaba._

_Harry, serio, sólo se limitó a mirarlo y decir; - Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco, que debe odiarse tanto, como para preferir morir antes que ver quién eres realmente.-_

_ -8888888-_

_Ginny, últimamente, pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca, pues los Éxtasis estaban muy cerca y no podía permitirse suspender. Estaba dispuesta a sacar buenas notas para no tener que pasar el verano entero en el colegio por un par de asignaturas. Llevaba varios días sin dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, resolviendo problemas y pensando en cómo realizar los hechizos correctamente. Ron, no paraba de atosigarla preguntando que qué le pasaba, pues no lucía muy buena cara y ella sólo evadía su pregunta diciéndole que estaba cansada de estudiar para sus Éxtasis._

_Dejó su pluma a un lado y suspiró quedamente._

_No era mentira, pero tampoco del todo verdad. Hacía menos de una semana de lo ocurrido y Hermion no le dirigía la palabra o sólo le contestaba con monosílabos, y aún no le había dicho nada a Harry, la sola idea de enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad le daban náuseas, pero tampoco ha estado igual con él, éstos días ha preferido evitarle, aunque si no lo hacía ella, lo haría la castaña y no estaba dispuesta a perder aún más su dignidad y respeto por sí misma. No pensaba ser tan cobarde._

_Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, ve de reojo como alguien se sienta a su lado con varios libros de Aritmancia avanzada. _

_-Así que chica infiel, mala amiga e hipócrita. Menuda joya estás hecha. Pero oye, que yo también creo que soy mala persona y no por ello pienso tirarme de la torre de Astronomía.- Decía un chico pelinegro de ojos claros mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona. _

_A Ginny, no le hizo una pizca de gracia que ése tipo se metiera en sus pensamientos de esa manera y mucho menos que se burlase. Aunque nunca lo había visto antes, estaba segura que no era un alumno pues ninguno tenía un nivel tan avanzado como para hacer tal cosa._

_Lo miró ceñuda, recogió sus cosas, y estaba dispuesta a irse sin mediar palabra pero él en un rápido movimiento la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó bruscamente sin girarla, sólo para que su boca quedara a la altura de su oído.- Sólo estaba bromeando, no era para que te lo tomaras así, y que sepas que a mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.- Dijo cambiando totalmente la cercanía y la simpatía con la que le había hablado antes.- Escúchame bien, niñata, necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mí. Ya que sé tu secreto con tu noviecito no querrás que lo cuente, verdad? Y ya que tan bien conoces a Malfoy, me vendrás de perlas.- dijo autoritario y sin vacilar mientras Ginny, furiosa, hizo que la soltara viéndose un par de lágrimas surcar sus mejillas rojas de la ira y humillación y él sólo se limitaba a sonreír._

_Esto sólo era el principio de su infierno. _

_ -888888888-_

_Silencio._

_El peso de la mirada de Potter sólo le recordaba que; sería él, un Slytherin, quien tendría el honor de matarlo con sus propias manos. Ese maldito gilpollas con complejo de héroe. Cómo le cabreaba._

_-Basta!.- Se escuchó de repente.- Qué está pasando aquí?- Miró a Malfoy con un destello que éste no supo identificar y luego a Harry.- Señor Potter, exijo una explicación coherente y más vale que me convenza. Sino, le aseguro, que no saldrá de ésta ni aunque se gradúe ah y por supuesto, su varita queda confiscada desde ya por uso indebido y 500 puntos menos para su casa debido a la gravedad del asunto. Y otra cosa, Potter, por muy protegido del Director que usted sea, me encargaré personalmente que esto no quede impune y reciba su merecido castigo - Todo esto, Snape lo dijo con su ya típico tono de voz neutro y aparentemente frío._

_Harry, postrado en el sitio, miraba fríamente a Draco y teniendo en cuenta lo muy orgulloso y ufano que se sentía por ultrajar, mentir, engañar y hacer pedazos a su mejor amiga; Qué mejor manera de agradecerle que ayudarle?_

_-Pues verá, profesor Snape, Malfoy lo empezó todo. Él, lo único que hacía era regodearse de cómo había humillado a Hermione acostándose con ella, sólo para sacarme información. Me empujó y dijo que yo ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Que lo volvería a hacer si era necesario. No tuve más remedio que defender el honor de Hermione quien ahora mismo no está presente.- finalizó Harry tranquilamente._

_- Es decir, que usted fue quien desenfundó primero la varita.- se limitó a decir con su porte firme e indiferente sin ni si quiera haber mirado a Draco en el trascurso de la historia de Potter._

_Malfoy, sólo podía sonreír por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. No sólo el profesor que los había pillado había sido Snape, sino que también estaba seguro que el único que saldría perdiendo era Potter y su casa, y además de eso le había dicho lo que él había hecho y se sentía tan ufano de haber realizado. Pues seguramente Snape aprobaría su comportamiento por ser tan endomoniadamente malévolo e inteligente._

_-Potter, prepárese.- Sentenció.- y usted Malfoy.- dijo mientras deshacía el hechizo.- venga a mi despacho. Di__o media vuelta y bajó a todos los alumnos que habían sido testigos de todo el espectáculo pero ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada por miedo a las represalias. - Ah y ustedes no quedarán impunes, 50 puntos menos para cada casa y otros 50 para quien no de 20 vueltas al campo de Quiditch._

_Harry, devastado, ya no sabía en qué creer ni qué había sucedido. Al parecer, Ginny, sólo le había engañado como Malfoy había hecho con Hermione. No estaba seguro de eso, pero tendría que comprobarlo, Malfoy podría haberlo dicho para enfurecerle aunque a decir de verdad no tendría que dudar. Por Dios, es Malfoy. Ella no se rebajaría de ésa manera...O...sí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, qué tal chicas? <strong>

**Os ha gustado, no os ha gustado...Creéis que debería cambiar algo, que me tendría que haber quedado en el limbo y no haber vuelto porque esto es una birria y nunca debió de salir del ya derretido cerebro mío...Es decir, lo que queráis. Matadme a tomatazos si queréis, pero sólo os pido que me lo digáis TODO.**

**Un beso a mis futuras lectoras, si es que hay.**

**Tryssi.**


End file.
